Appreciated
by Prefer2BAnonymous
Summary: Beca wants to make sure Chloe knows how much she means to her...and everyone of course. Set during PP2 with some Bechloe twists. I own nothing. Thanks for reading.


**A/N One Shot set right after our favorite couple finishes the camp fire and comes back from their retreat. Still don't own a thing, but when I win the lottery I will let you know!**

After they successfully got Fat Amy out of the bear trap the girls finished up their smores and Aubrey surprised them with keys to an actual roofed building to sleep for the night. Beca was feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders, smiling to herself as she walked back to bunk house.

Suddenly from behind her two slender arms wrapped around her and soft hands covered her eyes. "Guess who, DJ!" a familiar voice whispered.

Beca could have told you it was Chloe the moment she felt the older girl's soft skin come in contact with her. In fact the scent of Chloe's lavender lotion was a dead giveaway to Beca as she breathed in.

"Ummmm…Lilly?" Beca joked.

Chloe laughed and turned Beca around so they were face to face, dropping her hands into friends and swinging them side to side slowly. "Shut up" she chuckled. Then there was a moment, it was quick, but both women felt it as they just gazed into each other's eyes. Beca's smile grew bigger as she saw Chloe's, the woman always had a way of making Beca's emotions act like they were on steroids.

"So…you're gonna do it…gonna graduate and move on to adult world?" Beca asked not breaking eye contact with Chloe as she leaned into her friend.

"I would say it's probably time" Chloe smiled and laughed pulling Beca into a hug, "I mean you're leaving so why would I stay? I need to find my own way, the Bellas are my everything and I need to find a new way. Pretty soon you'll be in LA and I will just be a distant memory, that girl you used to know"

Beca didn't like that comment, in fact it caused her smile to fade. "Chloe…" she pulled back and regained eye contact, "I would never forget you, you're my best friend and the only one who gets me. No matter what happens I will always be there for you, I couldn't forget you I mean I…I love you". The words came freely and quickly before Beca could stop them. Due to the fact that she whispered the last part both woman to become rapidly aware of their close proximity and the significance of those three words.

Beca did love Chloe more than she could put to words, it wasn't a friend thing, it was so much more than that. Hiding the internship from Chloe had proved to be so difficult, more than she had anticipated. Chloe had been the one she told everything to, more than Jesse because there were certain things that only Chloe would understand. It was in that moment that she realized that Chloe would always understand more than Jesse and by vocalizing her love for the red head Beca may have just reached a massive paradigm shift in her life. She loved Chloe…like hearts fluttering birds singing loved Chloe. Shit…she loved Chloe. Beca's wheels were turning and Chloe could tell that the brunette was stuck in her own mind. She had to say something in response…something that would put her friend at ease.

"I know you do Beca, I love you too" Or…she could say that.

Both women were frozen to their spots processing the declarations silently as the world turned around them.

"I"

"I…"

They both started to say.

"You go first" Beca said, trying desperately to keep her composure.

"Oh…yeah" Chloe stuttered, "I mean we love each other like friends cause we're friends…best friends…lots of love!"

"Yeah" Beca laughed uncomfortably "Gotta nothing but love for my Chlo..." her uncomfortable hand movements were back "Ugh, you know as a friend" as she forced her arms back to her sides before they escaped again.

"HEY BLOE!" Fat Amy yelled from the bunk house "Get your twig butts in here we want to go to bed!"

Beca thanked whatever god saved her from any more humiliation even if it was in the form of Amy yelling inappropriate ship names through the darkness. "So…shall we?" she nodded towards the cabin.

"Totes, I'm exhausted" Chloe said and they proceeded to turn back towards the Bellas. As they walked, Chloe had to say one last thing even if it killed her. "Beca thanks for saying you'll never forget me …sometimes I think I do all this crazy stuff for nothing…it's nice to know I'm appreciated ya know?"

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand as they walked and spoke clearly to her…friend "Chlo, you're more than appreciated! You're the only reason we're all still here…you know that right?"

"Sure, I guess" Chloe stopped in the doorway and leaned over kissing Beca's cheek. "Good night DJ". ust like that Beca was left not knowing what move to make next. Her cheek almost tingled from the lips that were just there…and she realized that Chloe really didn't know she was the force that made the Bellas work, she didn't get it at all.

Beca didn't sleep that night, she tossed and turn rethinking Chloe's statement "sure I guess". Beca decided about 4 am that she needed to act on this; it was time Chloe truly understood why she loved her..or…ugh….why the team loved her…just …why she was so special.

Weeks went by and the Bella's were back to running on all cylinders. Beca was balancing work, school and the Bellas with ease. She had found her confidence again and decided to bring Emily into the booth, which turned out to be a huge success. Her boss was happy, she was happy and that translated into the set list for Worlds. She was confident it would work but still Chloe remained on her mind. Beca ended up paying a lot more attention to Chloe in the weeks that passed and realizing just how vital she was to their success. Chloe was constantly on the phone planning and prepping for worlds why catching up on her Russian Lit work that she had ignored all semester. She was like a machine that only stopped for an occasional meal with the rest of the Bellas or to sleep, other than that when she was awake she was working.

Beca had also started paying a lot less attention to Jesse who could tell his girlfriend was battling internally with something. He confronted her about it one night as they were "watching" a movie, really Beca was playing candy crush behind the pillow, and he realized that no matter what he did Beca's heart would always belong to the music. They were such good friends, the transition from a couple to friends was seamless and Beca seemed to being even more motivated knowing that she didn't have to worry if she was disappointing anyone. Jesse was into his own thing and planning on his moves after graduation, Beca would always be his girl but it was better to be platonic then unaware.

Only Fat Amy and Stacie knew about the big break up and both could tell that more than likely a certain redhead was the underlying reason. The two partners in crime wanted nothing more than their favorite co-captains to admit the real truth, so when Beca asked for help in surprising Chloe with a gift there was no hesitation.

It was late on Saturday night and Chloe had been studying tall afternoon at the campus library for an upcoming final. She was beat and honestly despite some costume and choreography stuff she had to do for the Bellas she wanted to collapse. Being a weekend she knew that more than likely the Bella house would be abuzz with activity and/or partying so she was more than shocked when she came home to a quiet and dark house.

Shutting the door behind her she could see a faint light coming from the back yard and could hear the hum of some kind of music wafting through the house.

"Ms. Beale" Stacie appeared from behind the stairway startling Chloe. She was dressed in the original flight attendance looking Bella outfit from four years ago.

"Jesus Stacie…what are doing? Wait…what are you wearing?" Chloe put her bag down and looked over the tall brunette again.

"Ms. Mitchell has requested your presence for a special performance this evening, may I show you the way"

"You're being really werid"

Stacie was not one to stay in character, "Damn Chloe just play along will ya?"

"Ok, ok sorry"

Stacie motioned towards the back yard and Chloe proceeded to walk through the house, the sound of a guitar strumming and the Bellas whistling getting louder as she got closer.

To say Chloe was overwhelmed was an understatement. When she exited the house the Bellas were in a semi circle with Beca strumming her guitar in the middle of them. There were Christmas lights strung everywhere and the scent of the blooming magnolias was intoxicating. Stacie led Chloe to a seat positioned so she could see the group, but her real focus was a short smiling brunette who was matching her gaze.

"Chloe," Beca started, "You are more vital to the Bellas than sex is to Stacie, booze is to Amy or ninja throwing starts are to Lilly. We wanted you to know that you are appreciated; in fact you're cherished by me and anyone who has met you. So…this is for you."

The Bella's whistling ceased and Beca strummed the chords and began to sing.

 _ **Why don't you wait here while I borrow something you said, dear you should follow.**_

The Bellas began to harmonize as Beca continued. _Ohhh, ohhh-ooohhh_

 _ **If they just stay, age til' tomorrow then that's ok hate's only sorrow. Oh Oh**_

 _ **Cuz it's you who takes care of everyone else, YOU need to allow me to help.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

 _ **Cuz it's you who somehow is always the first to take care of me at the worst.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

The Bellas started to clap rhythmically as Beca stood with her guitar and walked toward Chloe.

 _ **It's just today, ay there's tomorrow. Al l things will change, hey that's the motto. Ohhh ohhh**_

 _ **When you're down, be down. When you're up be up. I will pull you up cuz without a doubt the tables will turn around, you'll pick me off the ground.**_

 _ **Cuz it's you who takes care of everyone else, YOU need to allow me to help.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

 _ **Cuz it's you who somehow is always the first to take care of me at the worst.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

As the bridge came and the Bellas sang the musical _ohhhs,_ Fat Amy reached for Chloe and she began to dance with her Bella sisters still never letting her eyes leave Beca. After she had successful danced and hugged her friends Beca stopped strumming and sang.

 _ **Cuz it's you who takes care of everyone else, YOU need to allow me to help.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

 _ **Cuz it's you who takes care of everyone else, YOU need to allow me to help.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

She reached for Chloe holding her hand finishing the last line.

 _ **Cuz it's you who somehow is always the first to take care of me at the worst.**_

 _ **You are appreciated.**_

Chloe had tears in her eyes and she lunged and Beca catching the smaller woman off guard but luckily enough was able to regain her stance. The Bellas laughed seeing the two woman and clapped loudly as Chloe couldn't stop the tears of joy from rolling down Beca's signature plaid shirt.

After a while Chloe reeled in her emotions and was presented by a scrap book that each Bella had added a page to including Aubrey who mailed it in upon Beca's request. Eventually the other Bellas went back into the house to change out of the old costumes and Chloe was left with Beca who continued to stay as close as she could to the red head. The silence was comfortable and as Chloe flipped through her back Beca rubbed her thumb over the hand she held.

"How did you do this DJ?" Chloe finally spoke

"This?" Beca asked, "Ah it was nothing…you probably would have done a better job with the choreography, these girls don't have any moves" she joked.

"And the song?"

"I wrote it…for you…" Beca smiled

Chloe had a feeling that was the case and she leaned in further to Beca resting her head on the smaller girl's shoulder. She smiled and closed her eyes feeling as close as she ever had to Beca, this was more than friendship, this was something else.

"I need to tell you something else Chlo" Beca whispered as she slung her arm around Chloe's shoulder. " I meant what I said on the retreat…I love you…more than a friend…as a…I don't know as what but I do love you." Beca's confession hung in the air for a moment as Chloe lifted her head and looked into the dark blue eyes of her soul mate, "And …" Beca added "I broke up with Jesse".

Chloe only needed the last part to act on what she'd been secretly dreaming about for years. She leaned forward and placed her lips softly to Beca's. "Finally" she whispered as Beca wrapped her up and deepened the kiss.

Behind them, through the sliding glass door, Fat Amy and Stacie fist bumped silently before the Australian turned around yelling, "BLOE IS ON BITCHES!"

 **The End**

PLEASE check out the song, "Appreciated" by Rixton it's the tits! Thanks for reading.


End file.
